The use of flow control assemblies, such as well chokes for controlling fluid flows from a well are known in the industry. In some conventional flow control systems, a safety mechanism to allow opening of the well choke has been provided, typically through shear pins or similar frangible couplings between two or more members. The present disclosure addresses alternatives to such structures which are believed to offer substantial benefits over previously known structures and the assembly and use thereof.